Look At Me!
by Shikaori Tooya
Summary: 'Jean… Jean… apa sih yang kau pikirkan! Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang kapan pun dia mau! Dia pikir semua orang pengangguran seperti dia apa! Kerjanya cuma nongkrong di restoran menghabiskan uang orang tua. Aku juga kenapa lagi? Dasar Sasha Brauss yang bodoh! Mau saja mengikuti si muka kuda itu! Padahal hari ini pun pasti sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya dapat sakit hati'


**Wehee.. Fic dengan kecengan saya si ganteng tsuntsun -Jean Kirschtein- #tingtingtingting #tamparauthor sebagai salah tokoh utama ini akhirnya diposting. Yah, fic ini sebenarnya cuma tumpahan lamunan saya mengenai Sasha-Jean, yang menurut saya cucok banget buat jadi kopel. Yeay.. saya gak heran kalau cerita fic ini gak berisi atau gak mengena atau apapun, soalnya fic ini murni cuma buat numpahin momen Sasha Kirschtein di kepala saya.. **

**Cr : **

**Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Isayama Hajime-sama**

**Judul terinspirasi dari salah satu judul lagu OST My Girlfriend is Gumiho**

**Cover Image : thanks to owner**

**Sorry for typo(s), EYD 30%, dan cerita yang tidak mengesankan.. = w =**

**=== Sasha Kirschtein or Tsundere Potato ===**

* * *

><p>'<em>Jean… Jean… apa sih yang kau pikirkan?! Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang kapan pun dia mau! Dia pikir semua orang pengangguran seperti dia apa?! Kerjanya cuma nongkrong di restoran menghabiskan uang orang tua. Aku juga kenapa lagi? Dasar Sasha Brauss yang bodoh! Mau saja mengikuti si muka kuda itu! Padahal hari ini pun pasti sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya dapat sakit hati!'<em>

Sasha Brauss memandangi dirinya di depan cermin rias. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit ia memandangi dirinya tanpa henti, memikirkan pantas tidaknya pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini –dress putih berlengan pendek dengan potongan di atas lutut. Lima belas menit ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin dan Sasha tetap tidak menemukan jawaban pasti atas apa yang ia pikirkan. Padahal entah sudah berapa ratus kali ibunya mengatakan kalau Sasha terlihat sangat menarik dengan dress mini asli buatan neneknya itu. Persetan dengan kata-kata ibunya. _Toh_ bukan karena ibunya Sasha ingin terlihat cantik, tapi orang lain.

Orang lain itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jean Kirschtein.

Yup, Jean Kirschtein, teman sekelas Sasha yang kerjanya hanya nongkrong di restoran untuk menghabiskan uang orang tuanya yang notabene adalah seorang pejabat pembuat akta tanah. Jean, seorang pengangguran yang selalu mengajaknya berpergian kapan pun Jean mau tanpa peduli alasan Sasha jika Sasha berniat mengatakan 'tidak bersedia'. Jean, seorang berwajah kuda yang merupakan rival dari Eren Jaeger -teman sekelas Sasha juga- karena selalu cemburu akan kedekatan Eren dengan Mikasa, gadis blasteran Jerman-Jepang yang berwajah cantik dan berotak cerdas. Jean, orang -yang bicara seenak jidat- yang selalu membicarakan Mikasa ke mana pun ia pergi bersama Sasha.

Akan tetapi, sebrengsek apapun Jean di mata Sasha, Sasha tetap menyukai lelaki tertampan di sekolahnya itu.

Sasha menyukai Jean, sejak pertama ia melihatnya. Sayangnya, Jean menyukai Mikasa pada pandangan pertama.

Capek, satu kata yang selalu terngiang di otak Sasha manakala semuanya berakhir seperti saat sekarang. Sekarang, di mana ia dan Jean duduk berhadapan di meja sebuah restoran. Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka duduk di sana, berbincang sembari menyantap hidangan khas Italia di restoran itu. Sudah sejam pula Jean membicarakan Mikasa tanpa henti. Bahkan Sasha belum berbicara sedikit pun. Setidaknya, untuk bertanya '_apa yang mau kau pesan, Jean?'_

Jean yang bodoh atau Jean yang tidak peka. Ia terus bicara sementara Sasha sudah terlihat begitu malas mendengarkan semua celotehannya mengenai Mikasa. Mikasa cantik, oke. Mikasa cerdas, oke. Mikasa berkulit kuning, oke. Mikasa bisa ilmu bela diri, oke. Mikasa suka sama Eren, terserahlah. Semua tentang Mikasa, Mikasa, dan Mikasa. Apa tidak ada topik lain yang patut dibahas?

Jika sudah begini, Sasha hanya menangisi nasibnya. Ia menyukai lelaki tampan di hadapannya, meluangkan waktunya terbuang demi lelaki yang dicintainya ini, dan yang ia dapat hanyalah sakit hati setiap kali Sasha mengorbankan waktunya.

Sasha ingin sekali menolak ajakan Jean sesekali. Tapi jika tidak, ia akan menelepon atau mendatangi Sasha ke rumahnya. Apapun pasti ada cara bagi Jean untuk menumpahkan perasaannya mengenai Mikasa pada orang lain, terutama Sasha. Walaupun Sasha beralasan sedang tidak memiliki uang jajan, Jean akan siap sedia membayari seluruh tagihan Sasha asalkan Sasha bersedia mendengarkannya. Lain dari hal itu, Sasha yang terlalu mencintai pria ini sebenarnya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia selalu ada untuk Jean, walaupun rasanya semakin melelahkan untuk bersikap 'baik' seperti sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, Sha? Kok lesu? Makannya gak semangat gitu?" tanya Jean pada Sasha yang sedang memutar-mutar garpunya di antara lilitan mie spaghetti. Ekspresinya bosan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab Sasha lesu.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Mau es krim tidak? Di sini es krim green tea-nya enak banget, lho!"

"Gak."

Jean mengerutkan keningnya.

"Beneran gak apa-apa nih, Sha?"

"Iya, gak apa-apa. Cuma kepikiran tugas biologi aja. Belum sempat ngerjain," jawab Sasha bohong.

"Oh gitu. Mau pulang saja nih?"

Sasha mengangguk lemas.

..

Hari itu hujan tidak berhenti turun ke bumi. Cuaca menjadi sangat dingin mengingat hari itu adalah masa-masa menjelang Natal.

Jean dan Sasha jalan berdampingan di bawah naungan sebuah payung merah yang digenggam oleh Jean. Mereka berdua lebih banyak terdiam ketimbang biasanya. Setiap kali Jean bicara mengenai 'topik favoritnya', Sasha hanya terdiam dan sesekali menjawab sekenanya.

Beberapa menit berjalan kaki membuat Sasha dan Jean tiba di depan sebuah rumah tingkat dua. Rumah itu adalah tempat naungan bersama bagi Sasha, Christa, dan Annie selama dua tahun terakhir. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mengontrak satu rumah dan jauh dari orang tua agar bisa lebih mandiri.

"Sampai nanti, Jean," ucap Sasha sembari membuka pagar dan dengan cepat berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya," sahut Jean pendek.

* * *

><p>"Sebegitunya, kah?"<p>

"Iya! Keterlaluan, kan? Setiap kali kita jalan-jalan, Annie! Bayangkan saja! Aku bisa gila jika begini terus!" keluh Sasha histeris sembari mengunyah keripik kentang yang terbaring indah di atas mangkuk.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kalau dia sebodoh itu," timpal Annie sembari menyisir rambut sebahunya.

"Kurasa kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu kepadanya, Sha. Habis kasihan juga kalau Sasha diperlakukan seperti ini terus." Christa ikut menimpali.

"Oh tidak, terima kasih! Buat apa mengatakan hal itu padanya? Dia sudah jelas akan menolakku. Kalau pada akhirnya nanti ia menjauhiku bagaimana?"

"Hhh… bingung juga, ya?" gumam Christa.

"Oh iya, natal nanti rencana kita jadi, kan?" tanya Sasha yang mendadak antusias.

Seketika wajah Annie dan Christa berubah gugup.

"Euhm… maaf, Sha. Aku diajak Berthold jalan-jalan."

"Heeee?" sahut Sasha agak terkejut.

"Aku juga, Sha. Ymir mengajakku kencan natal nanti. Maaf, ya?"

Sasha memandangi Christa dan Annie bergantian, lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Hhhh~.. ya sudah, deh. Mau bagaimana lagi? Selamat berkencan, ya," ujar Sasha dengan raut wajah pasrah.

Nasib jadi jomblo.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke pesta BBQ di rumah Eren? Ada BBQ di sana dan pasti akan ada Jean." Annie membelai lembut sahabat tukang makannya itu.

"Dan melihat ia memperhatikan Mikasa selama semalam penuh? Mendengarkan dia bercerita betapa cantiknya Mikasa yang mengenakan dress putih dan bla bla bla? Patah hati lagi? NO. BIG NO."

"Datang saja, Sha. Kalau bersama Connie bagaimana?" kali ini giliran Christa yang mencoba memberikan saran.

"Aduhhh… gak deh. Mau ditolak sama Jean mentah-mentah pun aku gak bakal jalan sama Connie! Aku di rumah saja!"

Kedua teman Sasha saling memandang satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>Hari Natal telah tiba. Salju turun dengan ringan di luar dan udara kian mendingin. Seperti hati Sasha yang mendingin, ia ditinggal sendirian di rumah kontrakan itu selama satu hari penuh. Satu hari indah di mana ia ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua sahabatnya untuk berkencan.<p>

Sasha menghembuskan nafas panjang. Pandangannya berubah kesepian manakala ia melihat beberapa pasangan melewati rumah kontrakannya yang berdiri di sisi jalan besar.

Sasha iri.

Keirian Sasha berhenti sejenak ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

'_Oh, ada satu pesan rupanya.'_

**Fr : Stupid Horseface**

**Hei, Sasha! Di mana kau? Pesta BBQ-nya udah mulai nih..! Nanti aku habiskan lhooo…! B-)**

**(tahun)/25****th****/12 17.00**

Begitu selesai membaca pesan dari cinta pertamanya, Sasha membiarkan ponselnya teronggok di atas meja tanpa membalas pesan yang baru saja ia baca. Ia meringkuk di atas sofa depan meja tersebut dan mencoba untuk tidur dalam lindungan selimut yang hangat.

'_Masa bodoh, ah. Yang dia ingat dariku hanya makanan saja! Kapan dia mau melihatku? Dasar Jean bodoh!'_

Di tempat lain…

..

..

Jean masih berusaha menghubungi Sasha dengan ponselnya. Ia duduk santai di atas sebuah sofa sementara yang lainnya sibuk mengerubungi panggangan dan meja makan, berbincang satu sama lain, dan berjoget riang menikmati alunan musik yang bergema di seantero kediaman Eren.

"Haduh, ke mana anak itu?!" keluh Jean sembari terus berusaha menelepon Sasha. Dua puluh lima panggilan yang tidak dijawab dan lima belas pesan yang ia kirimkan tanpa balasan –atau sengaja tidak dibalas- membuat Jean heran setengah mati. "Tumben harus ditelepon. Padahal biasanya ia yang paling semangat kalau ada acara BBQ-an seperti ini."

"Jean? Mana Sasha-nya?" tanya Eren yang didampingi Marco sambil membawa satu piring daging BBQ dan orange juice untuk Jean.

"Gak tau nih. Ditelepon gak diangkat, di SMS gak dibales. Tumben dia menghilang untuk acara kayak begini." Jean masih berusaha menelepon Sasha. Di saat terakhir, Jean benar-benar kesal karena yang ia dapatkan hanya nada sambung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ADUUUUUHHHHHHH!" keluh Jean yang akhirnya menyerah menelepon Sasha. "Sudah ah! Masa bodoh ia mau datang atau tidak!"

Eren dan Marco hanya menatap Jean dengan alis mengerut, kasihan. "Jean?"

"Eren, kita punya masalah dengan panggangannya. Mau lihat?" tiba-tiba Mikasa menghampiri Eren yang sedang bergumul dengan Jean dan Marco.

Begitu melihat Mikasa yang tampil sangat menarik malam itu, wajah Jean langsung memerah.

"Benarkah? Jean, Marco, aku ke sana dulu, ya?"

Eren meninggalkan pergumulan.

Kini hanya Marco dan Jean di sofa. Marco tersenyum mendapati temannya yang terdiam kesal dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Sabar, Jean. Mungkin belum waktunya. Coba telepon Annie atau Christa? Mungkin Sasha sedang bersama mereka. _Toh_ Annie dan Christa juga tidak ada di sini," ujar Marco sambil menepuk pundak teman karibnya itu.

"Oh, benar juga, ya?! Haduh haduh.. kenapa tidak kepikiran, ya?" Jean terlihat memiliki harapan. Dengan cepat, jarinya mencari kontak Annie di ponsel dan melakukan panggilan.

"_Halo?"_ sapa seorang perempuan di seberang.

"Halo, Annie? Ini aku, Jean. Apa Sasha sedang bersamamu?"

* * *

><p>Sasha masih tertidur ketika sebuah bel berdering di seantero rumah. Ketika bel sudah berbunyi lima kali, Sasha terbangun dan bangkit dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu. Begitu sampai di pintu, Sasha mengintip lewat lubang pengintip dan membukakan pintu rumahnya.<p>

Saat itu Annie masuk ke rumah dengan membawa dua kantung plastik berisi makanan.

"Huh, dingin sekali, Sha. Kau beruntung tidak keluar rumah. Jariku sampai membeku begini," ujar Annie sambil berjalan menuju meja di dekat pintu dan menaruh plastik besar yang baru saja ia jinjing.

"Makan, Sha? Aku membelikanmu kue bolu dan bebek peking dari 5th Avenue. Penuh sekali lho tadi. Untung Berthold mau mengantri untukku."

"Wah, terima kasih ya, Annie," ujar Sasha agak murung sambil melihat isi salah satu plastik yang teronggok di meja.

Annie memperhatikan. "Kau kenapa, Sha? Tumben sekali murung begitu? Biasanya kau semangat jika ada bebek peking."

"Entahlah Annie. Perasaanku tidak enak saja. Apa karena aku terus menerus memikirkan Jean, ya?"

Annie memeluk sahabatnya itu dan mengelus punggungnya. "Aduhh… sabar ya, Sha. Mungkin memang belum waktunya."

"Iya mungkin. Aku sempat berpikir lho untuk melupakan Jean. Toh, tak ada gunanya aku bertahan seperti ini. Si bodoh itu tidak akan melihatku sampai kapan pun." Sasha benar-benar sudah terdengar putus asa menghadapi nasibnya yang kian buruk dalam percintaan.

Annie mengelus punggung Sasha dengan semakin lembut.

"Itu benar. Kurasa lebih baik kau melupakannya saja. Bagaimanapun, rasanya tidak sehat menyukai pria yang menyukai wanita lain. Hanya menyakiti diri sendiri saja."

"Euhm," sahut Sasha membenarkan kata-kata Annie.

Annie melepas pelukan dan menatap wajah sahabatnya, Sasha.

"Oh iya, tadi Berthold bercerita padaku mengenai kuil di atas bukit Maria. Katanya akan sangat ramai di sana saat malam tahun baru. Bagaimana kalau kau ke sana? Kau bisa meramal dirimu sendiri."

Sasha sempat terdiam. "Boleh juga. Lumayan untuk menghabiskan waktu bagi orang yang ditinggal kedua sahabatnya berkencan."

Annie dan Sasha tertawa bersama.

* * *

><p>Hari itu masih bersalju dan seluruh kebahagiaan menyelimuti dunia. Dengan hawa dingin yang terus berusaha menembus pakaian lapis terdalam, tokoh utama dari fic ini -Sasha Brauss- terus berjalan menaikki tangga kuil yang sebenarnya sangat tinggi dan melelahkan. Hal semakin sulit karena di sekeliling kuil sudah dipenuhi banyak sekali orang. Sementara Sasha berjalan sendirian menyusuri tangga kuil, Annie dan Christa yang bersama pasangan mereka menunggu di halaman kuil, menantikan pertunjukan tahun baru ala Asia Timur yang akan berlangsung pada beberapa jam kemudian.<p>

Mengenai Jean, Sasha sudah putuskan untuk melupakannya. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak lagi menerima telepon ataupun membalas semua pesan singkat dari lelaki tampan nan labil tersebut. Jean tentu masih terus berusaha menghubunginya, namun dengan cara apapun Sasha selalu berhasil menghindar. Terima kasih banyak untuk Annie dan Christa yang mengerti betapa inginnya Sasha untuk melupakan cowok tertampan di sekolah mereka itu. Mereka berdua sangat mendukung penuh keputusan Sasha. Sebagai tandanya, mereka berdua selalu berusaha membantu Sasha untuk lolos dari Jean setiap kali Jean datang ke rumah mereka.

Hati Sasha bahagia walau terasa hampa. Bayangkan saja, apa yang terjadi jika suatu hari kau terbebas dari suatu perasaan yang menyakitkan? Terasa lepas dan bahagia. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika pada saat yang bersamaan, kau harus merelakan seseorang yang amat sangat berarti bagimu? Seseorang yang sudah mengisi ruang hatimu cukup lama dan selalu bersamamu setiap harinya? Akan terasa kosong sekali jika ia secara tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa apapun yang bisa dikatakan sebagai perpisahan.

Sasha mengocok kaleng ramalannya. Ketika ia mendapati satu kayu tipis jatuh ke lantai, ia memungutnya dan membawa kayu itu ke guru besar yang ada di sana. Guru besar itu tersenyum seraya membacakan ramalan untuk Sasha.

"_'Walau daun berguguran sangat banyak, bibit baru akan tumbuh dan menghasilkan ratusan pohon lainnya. Jangan lewatkan matahari di hari yang mendung. Jangan berhenti menjadi air di sungai yang jernih karena sungai akan membawamu menuju lautan.'_ Hmmm… kurasa kau akan bertemu dengan hal yang baik, anakku," ujar guru besar itu dengan ramah pada Sasha.

Sasha tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia ingat akan nilai buruknya pada ujian tengah semester lalu. Mendengar ramalan baik ini, Sasha berpikir akan mendapat nilai yang 'mapan' di buku laporannya nanti. "Wah, benarkah? Terima kasih, kek."

Sasha membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah dengan penuh keriangan untuk mendatangi Annie dan lainnya di halaman kuil. Namun, saat ia berjalan dengan riang, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasha?"

Sasha menoleh ke arah samping. Tepat di sampingnya, ada Jean yang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan setengah terkejut karena melihat sasha.

Sasha mematung karena melihat Jean. Setelah beberapa detik mematung, Sasha memutuskan untuk kabur. Sayangnya niat itu harus gagal karena Jean telah lebih dulu memegang satu lengan Sasha.

"Sashaa?! Kau ke mana saja?! Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi, huh?!"

Sasha dengan tegas melepas pegangan Jean. Niatnya memang sudah bulat untuk melupakan sang pemuda Perancis.

"Memangnya kenapa, huh?! Jika kau hanya hendak bercerita mengenai Mikasa, mengapa tidak melakukannya pada Marco atau yang lainnya saja?! Kau pikir menyenangkan apa mendengarkan topik yang sama setiap harinya? AKU JUGA BISA BOSAN!"

Jean terdiam karena mendapati Sasha yang tiba-tiba ngamuk di hadapannya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh betul."

Sasha menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terserahlah, dasar bodoh! Pokoknya, walaupun kau akan menyogokku dengan kue mochi yang ada di dekat Pelle's Jewelry sekalipun, aku tidak akan mau pergi denganmu kalau hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita mengenai Mikasa!"

Kedua manik Jean yang tadinya melebar kini terlihat menyendu.

"Jadi… kau bosan mendengarkan ceritaku?" tiba-tiba Jean terlihat kecewa.

Sasha sempat tidak tega melihatnya. Tapi kembali lagi, Sasha tidak mau sakit hati. "Iya, Jean."

Jean menundukkan kepala. "Tapi… aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, Sha."

"Yang kau butuhkan hanya Mikasa, Jean. Bukan aku. Jika kau punya 24 jam setiap harinya yang dapat kau gunakan untuk bicara padaku mengenai Mikasa, lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu itu untuk belajar bicara padanya." Sasha melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju tangga.

Tak kurang dari lima langkah, tiba-tiba Sasha mendengar suara Jean lagi. Kali ini agak lantang.

"TIDAK, SHA! YANG AKU BUTUHKAN ITU KAU! AKU SELALU MENGAJAKMU BICARA AGAR AKU BISA BERDEKATAN DENGANMU! AKU MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA KARENA AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU!"

DEG

Sasha menghentikan langkahnya.

Jantung Sasha terasa berhenti berdetak.

'_Apa yang tadi si bodoh itu katakan? Menyukaiku? Apa aku salah dengar?'_

"Sasha?"

Tiba-tiba Jean sudah berdiri di belakang Sasha. Gadis kentang yang tadinya terhenyak kini pelan-pelan menoleh ke belakang, melihat pria tampan pujaannya yang sedang menatap Sasha dengan ekspresi gugup dan wajah kemerahan.

"Aku.. melakukan semuanya agar kau cemburu. Aku ingin tahu apa kau menyukaiku juga atau tidak."

Sasha menatap Jean tidak percaya. "… Masa?"

"Aku.. ingin tahu saja _sih_ awalnya. Kata banyak orang kau menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu berusaha mendekatiku. Jadi… ya… aku 'pakai' Mikasa sebagai alibi, deh."

Sasha meneguk ludah. Tatapannya masih lurus ke arah wajah Jean, menatap tidak percaya. Sementara itu, Jean –dengan mata elangnya- menatap mata Sasha lurus, walau ada sedikit gemetar pada tubuhnya. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Jean telah mengutarakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung pada gadis yang terkenal paling tidak layak untuk dijadikan pacar di sekolahnya.

"… Jean? ... Kau serius? Kau.. JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU, AH!" tiba-tiba Sasha berteriak, mencoba menepis harapan bahagianya. Ia takut Jean hanya bermain-main.

"TIDAK ADA YANG MAIN-MAIN, BODOH! TATAP WAJAHKU BAIK-BAIK! MEMANGNYA AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI SEDANG MAIN-MAIN APA?!"

Sasha menunjukkan wajah _'IDGAF'_ nya. "Wajahmu tetap seperti biasa. Jelek."

"APA?! HAHAHAHA… tapi walaupun begitu kau tetap menyukaiku, kan? Sudah, akui saja~..." narsis Jean keluar.

Ada semburat kemerahan pada wajah Sasha. "A..apa?! Kau…"

Belum selesai Sasha bicara, satu tangan Jean sudah menyentuh pipi lembut Sasha. Sasha terdiam terpaku merasakan hangatnya tangan Jean.

"Sha, aku serius," ujar Jean dengan tatapan pembunuhnya yang… mampu menghancurkan emosi dan logika seorang Sasha Brauss.

"… Benarkah, Jean?" Sasha mulai melembut.

Jean mengangguk. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sasha terdiam. Sebagai orang yang selalu berterus terang, Sasha tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah senang dan mabuk asmaranya.

"Sasha, bagaimana?" tanya Jean lembut pada gadis Brauss. Ada nada romantis di sana.

Sasha masih terdiam, mencoba memilah antara dunia mimpi dan nyatanya. '_Apa Jean sungguh-sungguh? Masalahnya…"_

"JADI GIMANA, SASHA BRAUSS?! LAMA BANGET SIH JAWABNYA?!" Jean tiba-tiba histeris dan membuat Sasha kaget setengah mati.

"AKU KAN SEDANG MEMIKIRKAN JAWABANNYA, BODOH! KALAU KAU MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU BAGAIMANA COBA?!"

"BODOH! SUDAH KUKATAKAN KAN KALAU AKU SERIUS!"

Tanpa sadar Sasha dan Jean sudah menjadi bahan perhatian publik di sana.

"KAU YANG BODOH! MANA ADA CARA PENDEKATAN DENGAN BIKIN CEMBURU?! WAJAR SAJA KAN KALAU AKU BERPIKIR KAU SEDANG MAIN-MAIN!"

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU, DONG! SALAHKAN SI PENDEK MATA PANDA!"

"Pendek mata panda? Maksudmu.. Levi-heichou?"

Jean berdeham. "Iya. Dia yang memberiku ide agar membuatmu cemburu dengan bercerita bahwa aku menyukai orang lain. Aku turuti saja. Kau tahu rumor mengenai Petra-san yang menyukai Levi-heichou dan dia cemburu karena kedekatan heichou dengan Hanji-san? Ternyata itu benar. Berhubung akhirnya Petra-san jadinya dengan heichou, akhirnya aku setuju saja untuk ikut idenya. Levi-heichou juga sengaja membuat Petra-san cemburu dengan selalu bersama Hanji-san. Hanji-san juga tahu masalah ini."

"Benarkah? Aku pikir Levi-heichou memang jadian dengan Hanji-san. Wajar saja bagiku, satunya kapten tim _football_, satunya lagi _manager_. Petra-san kan hanya _cheerleader_ baru. Dan nyatanya sekarang mereka berdua jadian?"

Jean mengangguk. "Iya. Kau sih tidak datang ke acara BBQ-an kemarin. Levi-heichou menyatakan perasaannya pada Petra-san di sana. Semuanya ricuh saat kejadian itu. Begitu Petra-san mengatakan 'iya', Levi-heichou segera mencium bibir Petra-san dengan… WAW."

Sasha melongo mendengarnya. "Wah?"

Jean berdeham lagi. "Jadi, bagaimana nih? Mau jadi denganku atau tidak, Sasha Brauss?"

Sasha terdiam sejenak, memasang tampang berpikir.

"… Kau itu tidak ada tampang berpikir, Sha. Jawab saja susah sekali…." Jean mulai capek menunggu.

Sasha menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu tersenyum ke arah Jean. "Oke, baiklah. Sekarang kita pacaran."

Mendengar itu, wajah Jean jadi sedikit merah. Namun, sang tsundere segera menepis perasaannya demi gengsi seorang lelaki.

"Tuh kan, kau ternyata memang benar-benar menyukaiku!"

Kali ini Sasha tidak melawan. Gadis Brauss kini mengaitkan satu tangannya ke tangan Jean dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tinggi pemuda Kirschtein. "Iya, Jean. Aku memang suka sama Jean."

Wajah Jean merah padam.

"Ayo kita ke Annie dan lainnya? Mereka menunggu di halaman."

"Jangan, ke Marco dulu saja. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia berhasil menggaet Mina atau tidak."

"Mina? Marco suka sama Mina?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p><strong>Hwahahahaha.. Yak, akhirnya mereka berdua jadian dan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, tiada hari yang lebih indah selain hari di mana kita bisa menyaksikan sejoli ini bertengkar kucing #miaww.. #authorstress<strong>

**Yah, maaf buat yang udah buka dan baca cerita ini lalu mendapatkan sebuah fakta bahwa cerita ini garing.. **

**Buat saya pribadi, yang penting ide ini udah keluar dari otak saya untuk menetap di web ini selamanya.. fufufu..**

**Btw, thanks for read.. :D**


End file.
